Magicus Renkin Academy
by RetardedFool
Summary: This story, is about a school educating both magic and alchemy. A group of students, gathered together in this academy by destiny, will be going though their six years in this campus full of actions and adventures. stalled
1. Bad Day

A/N: All of the characters mentioned here are purely created by self. I sincerely apologise if anything happen to be copyrighted in any way.

Disclaimer: I'm hungry.....and sleepy......

**Magicus Renkin Academy**

**Chapter I: Bad Day**

"So, this is the best academy in Land Gaia, the academy that teaches both Magic and Alchemy, Magicus Renkin Academy." a young boy with a crew-cut hair stared at the extremely large gates of the academy in front of him. He gave a deep sigh as he thought back to the month before.

_~flashback~_

"_Kamui, as of next month, you will be attending a well-known academy at the main city, Gaia." a middle-aged man said deeply as he placed his hand at the young boy's shoulder._

"_Academy? Why do I have to attend a school?" the young boy asked unhappily and planted his feet at the man's face._

"_Kamui, I know that you are quite a genius. But you have to learn the manners of an educated person. You have been looked down by the others in the clan due to the way you act, which is totally childish." the man replied with a bleeding nose._

"_Childish? I'm not childish!" the young boy fumed and started bouncing on the floor._

"_Then listen to me as a matured young man and go to school." the man smiled gently._

"_Ack! I lost!" This caused the man to laugh heartily. "Fine, I'll go to school, but let's make a deal."_

"_Sure, go on." the man continued smiling._

"_I'll get full freedom in my life after I graduate from the school."_

"_Deal." the smile never left the man's face as the both of them shook hands._

"_So, tell me about this school that you want me to attend, oyaji." the boy beamed as he sat back down onto the chair._

"_Basically, it's an academy that teaches both Magic and Alchemy......"_

_~end flashback~_

"And that's how I ended up being here. I wish there are enough nice-looking boobs for me to feel." his face turned to a dreamy smile as he slowly drifted into the academy with other students. "School life may not be as bad as it seems."

Kamui's awkward drift through the academy ground attracted many weird stares from other students, some of which edged away from him, while others snickered behind his back.

He ignored the stares directed at him and continued drifting through the campus when he suddenly tripped over a bundle of things and met the ground face-first with a loud splat. Some giggles and soft laughter could be heard from around him. A few seconds later, Kamui slowly pushed himself off the ground. He dusted himself and turned back to see a boy of his age lying face-down on the ground where he had tripped.

Kamui grabbed a long twig from the ground and stared poking the motionless body, hoping to get a response.

1 minute later...no response from the body......

5 minutes later...no response from the body......

7 minutes later...still no response from the body...and the bell was ringing. Kamui gave up on trying wake the seemingly dead body and turned to the direction of the auditorium.

"Wait!"

Kamui turned back to see the body picking itself from the ground. "Oh, you're still alive."

"Of course I am, Baka Kamui." the boy snapped as he dusted himself.

"Baka...Kamui..." a vein popped on Kamui's forehead as he recognised the quote and the voice. "Is that how you greet your friend, Kashi?"

"You tripped over me, or should I say stepped on me and fell, poked me with an unknown object that seems to be a stick for a few minutes, and walked away as if I'm a dead piece of meat. Isn't that a worse greeting you gave me there?" Kashi, or Ayakashi replied as he draped one of his arm over Kamui's shoulder. "So, how have you been since the last time we met?"

Kamui elbowed Ayakashi's ribs playfully. "Been fine. I'm just being forced to attend a school."

"Why? You don't have the need to attend classes, do you?" Ayakashi raised an eyebrow.

Kamui sighed. "It's the same old reason."

* * *

"Ka~h! That's boring!" Kamui stretched thoroughly as they exited the auditorium. "The Headmistress sure is long-winded. I'm beginning to wonder how most of the students are able to stand all the way to the end."

"Well, at least she looks young, too young in my opinion. By the way, we're of the same class. And will be for the next six years" Ayakashi yawned. "It won't be that hard to find each other while trying to look for something fun to do, right?"

"Right. Since class won't be starting until the day after tomorrow, let's go look for the girls' changing room." Kamui ran to his desired destination.

"That's the Kamui I've known for years, the never-changing perverseness is always respected by me." Ayakashi grinned as he followed Kamui to the changing room.

-15 minutes later-

"O~h! That's a nice set of boobs!" Kamui's eyes sparkled as he hung dangerously by his fingers at the window sills.

"Man! You have great taste, my friend." Ayakashi sat on his summoned being that clawed into the wall.

Fortunately for them, the semi-naked girls changing in the room were still oblivious to their presences, until a girl with a pair of glasses passed by below them. She heard a soft conversation above her head and turned her head up to see two boys clinging at the window leading to... 'The girls' changing room!' she thought, alarmed.

"What are you two doing there?" she asked, loud enough for Kamui to get a shock of his life and release his fingers.

Kamui was oblivious to his surrounding until he felt himself plunging down in high speed and landed on top of the girl, with his face at the girl's stomach and one of his hand on the left side of her chest.

There was a long moment of silence before Kamui slowly pushed himself off the girl with a bored face and stared blankly at the girl's blushing face.

"Flat." He only muttered the short word, which caused the girl in front of him to turn emotionally into a stone with cracks, before the window of the girls' changing room slammed open.

"There he is! I recognise that hairdo when I heard some noises from the window!" one of the upperclass girls pointed at him screaming away.

"Darn it!" Kamui cursed as he scanned the area for Ayakashi. "They found me. Kashi, where are you?"

"Kamui!" Ayakashi's voice echoed from the other side of the building. "Run for it! They will catch you in no time if you continue staying there!"

"When the hell did he get there?" Kamui stood up and began to run. "Sorry Flat Chested girl. Gotta run!"

Something clicked within the girl. "You!" she screamed as her personality changed totally. "How dare you call me flat chested! I'm still a developing girl, get it?" she extended a short pole in her hand into a long lance and took off after Kamui, followed by dozens of girls wielding bladed and blunt weapons, casting magic spells, and even throwing bombs and projectiles made from alchemy. "Come back here so that I can skewer you and grill you over the fire, you pervert!"

"Saying that won't make me get closer to you, Flat Chested girl!" Kamui yelled as he quicken his pace towards Ayakashi's position.

"You just made an appointment with the Grim Reaper, Ero Nasubi!" she screamed as she stabbed forward, narrowly missing Kamui's back.

"Wah!" Kamui shrieked like a little girl as he felt wind from the jab of the lance behind him. "That thing is dangerous! Keep it!"

"You will understand what's really dangerous after we have had our hands and weapons on you, bald pervert!" shouted one of the girls behind them.

"Don't be harsh, I'm just trying to compliment on what god had given to you girls." he paused a little as a thought went through his head. "Expect for the flat chested one though. Hehe!"

He ducked just in time as the lance flew pass the place where his head used to be. "Ah! That was close. What the hell are you trying to do? Slice my head off?"

"That's the whole point about it." a dark aura emitted from the 'flat-chested' girl. "Guys like you should just rot in hell!"

"What about him? He peeped on you girls too." Kamui pointed at Ayakashi.

"there's no witness to prove that. And we just hate your ugly face." one of the girls replied.

"That's sad, Kamui. That's sad." Ayakashi tried his hardest not to laugh as he appeared beside Kamui.

"That's one hell of a friend you are, Kashi." Kamui glared at the snickering Ayakashi.

"It's always the best to leave the crime scene before getting spotted."

"Damn you! I'll smash your face in with my hammer after this!"

"That's _if_ you can survive this." Ayakashi grinned. "Later, Kamui." he waved and ran to the direction of the dorm.

"Ah-! Damn that idiot!" Kamui shook his fist at Ayakashi and continued running from the girls trying to skin him alive.

* * *

Kamui rounded a corner of the main building with a clean cut. He had been running from his pursuers for the entire hour, and was extremely tired from it. He scanned the area around him thoroughly to ensure that nobody is near him before jumping into the shadow of the pillar beside him.

_'I shall wait here until they give up on trying to find me.'_ he thought as his body slowly merge into one with the shadow.

"Where's that bald and perverted moron?" the girls searched the area around him. Kamui subconsciously gulped and prayed that the girls leave the area as quickly as possible.

After minutes of searching with no succession. The girls gave up and searching and went away, but not without lots of cursing and speeches that left Kamui shivering with fear.

Kamui waited within the shadow a little longer to make sure that girls were gone before peeling himself off the shadow at the wall. He looked around again to ensure his own safety and ran to the direction of the boys' dorm.

Just as he was running full speed across the hallway of the dorm, he did not notice another boy coming out from one of the room and slammed head-first into a large body size. He steadied himself and slowly looked up to see the owner of the large body glaring down at him.

"Er...um...sorry." Kamui tried not the shiver under the glare.

"Watch where you are going." came the cold reply.

"Well, it's not my fault that you are fat." these word shot out from Kamui's mouth before he could stop it.

"What the hell did you call me?" the large guy growled. "Fat?"

"Eep!" Kamui slapped his hands over his mouth.

"You've got a problem with me?" the large guy took a step closer to Kamui. "Calling me fat is never an option for people around me." he said as he pricked his fingers and allowed thin trails of blood to flow out.

_'Uh-oh! I think I just stepped on a massive landmine.' _Kamui thought as he slowly edged away from the large boy.

"You have two choices. One, fight me to defend yourself. Two, stand there and let me beat the crap out of you." a human-sized puppet appeared out of nowhere and stiffly walked over to the side of the large boy.

_'Great! This is just great. Me and my big mouth.'_ Kamui sweated buckets as he picked up his pace. _'Need to talk my way out of this.'_

"You've got me in my wrong mood today, punk." the large boy said as the trails of blood from his hands connected to parts of the puppet.

_'This is bad, really bad!'_ "Nonono! I actually meant to say that you are a very nice guy, and you are very handsome too."Kamui attempted to lighten the mood of the boy in front of him.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere to save your fate." the fat boy charged forward, surprisingly quickly, followed by his puppet which sliced at Kamui with it's razor-sharp claws.

"B-B-But! I was just complimenting you!" Kamui jumped backwards, just out of the range of the claws. '_Is it me, or does the day hate me today?'_ Kamui took his hammer out from his bag and ran towards the nearest wall, with the large boy following closely with him.

"Stop running punk!" the large boy continuously slashed at Kamui.

"At least tell me your name. So that I can address you properly, my friend." Kamui yelled back as he changed his direction to running alongside the wall, dragging his hammer behind him against the wall towards the nearest shadow, creating sparks at it's wake.

"Yomi Ku Carvent. Remember it well." Yomi replied as he thrust the puppet at Kamui again.

Kamui jumped and swung his hammer into the shadow and pulled it back out immediately. A blade had already mystically attached itself at the tip of the hammer by the time Kamui parried attacks after attacks from Yomi.

"Ho? So you are from the blacksmith clan Lokiga, eh?" Yomi smirked.

Kamui stopped along with the attacks against him. "How do you know that?"

"That hammer, that skill. Those things say it all." the puppet rattled as Yomi clenched the blood strings tightly. "Let's not care about that. I have a personal grudge against you, just because I hate you."

"What did me clan do to you?" Kamui jumped back again as the puppet struck the place where he previously stood, locking its arm into the ground

"No point telling it to a guy who's about to die." the trapped puppet pulled itself free and flew towords Kamui.

Just then, a student with a bored look on his face, who had a pitch black bandage wrapped around his right arm, a head of silver hair spiked backward and a messy in the front, walk in front of the puppet, stopping it on its track as Yomi jerked his strings backwards hard. Kamui was too shocked to even speak about the incident in front of him.

The boy continued walking, unfazed by the near-death experience he had, and headed into a room not far away from them.

"He's like a moving stone statue, there's not a single expression on his face." Kamui stated out loud.

"Yeah, I agree...-wait a sec! Why am I agreeing with you?" the puppet flew towards Kamui again.

"Wah!" Kamui screamed and ran away from Yomi with all of his might.

* * *

-15 minutes later-

"I hope...*hah*...I've lost him." Kamui panted as he stopped after a long run. "I cant believe that someone would actually hate me because about my face. That guy's got problems."

He looked around him. "Now where the heck am I?" he then turned to the sign above the door beside him. "H~o. So this is the gym." he poked his head into the large room. "I hope I'm safe here." he entered the room and sat on one of the equipment, recollecting the events that had just happened.

"Girls trying to kill me, that fat guy trying to decapitate me. Nothing can get any worst then what's happening." he sighed.

A voice ranged from the P.A system. "Lokiga Kamui Haisara, could you please proceed to the staff room immediately."

"Okay, I'll take back what I've just said. My first day in school and I'm already going to the staff room? Is it for my punishment for peeking earlier? Don't tell me perverts get crucified in this school. No way!" Kamui paced back and fro.

"Stop thinking of something like that, Baka Kamui. You're not that famous to be called for that just yet." Ayakashi appeared behind Kamui, shocking him.

"Kashi! You asshole! How dare you show your face after what had happened." Kamui grabbed Ayakashi by his collar and started shaking him. "You must have wanted a death wish from me, don't you. You could have helped me beaten that Yomi guy. Yet you saw me and you didn't help me in anyway!"

"No way! Are you nuts or something? I can't beat him. What on earth makes you think that I could?" Ayakashi tried to defend himself.

"At least you have the knowledge of fighting properly."

"Says the guy who beats me in every sparring."

"You are one hell of a lazy ass!"

"Yep I'm a lazy a...-Wait a minute! I may be lazy but I'm not an ass!" Ayakashi slapped Kamui at the back of his head. "If they knew how strong you are, they would be wetting their pants already."

"Didn't I tell you that I don't like to fight? I just want to live a normal life, that's all. Magic and alchemy are not into my kind of life." Kamui countered.

"When we were seven, you told me that you wanted to be the strongest magic user. After all these years, have you became a cow-"

"Stop right there!" Kamui held his hand up. "You know that I hate that word. I swear to you that I'll kill you for real if you ever call me that. And I won't care if you are my good friend or not." Kamui took his hammer out to emphasize his point.

"Hai hai. No need to get so angry. Come on, let's go back. It's already six in the evening." Ayakashi surrendered and headed back to the dorm.

"You know, you're gonna be staying in the same room as I am." Ayakashi grinned after they reached the dorm.

"What? You better not touch me in places I don't want to be touched!"

"Why on earth will I ever want to do that? I'm not a freaking gay for crying out loud!"

"Anyway, where's the girls' dorm?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Oh come on."

"You are gonna to get in trouble if you ever get a step into the girls' dorm."

"Nah! I'm not that easy to get into trouble. I can just stay in the shadows and peek and-...."

"Get caught. Followed by brutal slaughtering."

"Darn it! You are no fun!" Kamui growled. "And I think I've kind of forgotten something.......well, who cares."

* * *

**Name**: Lokiga Kamui Haisara

**Age**: 12

**Height**: 154 cm

**Weight**: 45 kg

**Ability**: Shadow Magic

**Weapon**: Magical Hammer

**Profile**: Born within the sole clan of magical Blacksmiths. In this specified clan, Blacksmiths always  
carries with them a hammer that they customised, along with specific elements they possess.  
Being forged along with the birth of a child, the hammer grows with its owners, changing their  
shapes according to their owners' beliefs. Malice, Light, Darkness, Spirits, and Shadow claim their  
positions as the top five Supreme Elements in descending order. Kamui, a Shadow Blacksmith,  
gained respect from the majority. However, within the Supreme Elements, he is considered a downright  
drop-out. Also, being a total pervert in many ways, he had been rejected seventy times since young age.  
He is also known as the "Ero-Nasubi**"** within the academy since the first day of his school life. Since the  
age of seven, he had been misusing his power to complete any perverted task the come across his mind.  
Despite having these flaws in him, he can be extremely dependant at times. An old, good friend of Ayakashi.  
He has a head of crew-cut hair which many people recognised him with immediately.

* * *

Author's ranting: this is the first cooperative production done Retardedfool and dreamer19. We hope that you enjoy this chapter done by 2 people.

A little translation for the readers. XD

Baka = stupid, idiot, you name it....

Ero = perverted

Nasubi = eggplant

Hai = yes


	2. Starting Lessons the Bad Way

A/N: All of the characters mentioned here are purely created by self. I sincerely apologise if anything happen to be copyrighted in any way.

Disclaimer:.............

**Magicus Renkin Gakuen**

**Chapter II: Starting Lessons the Bad Way**

Kamui woke up slowly. The chase from being caught peeping was beginning to take its toll on his body. _'And today is the day that class begins.'_ He thought as he twisted his body to such an angle so that he can see the time in the alarm clock he had brought with him to the academy.

"Ten minutes to eight....." he muttered sleepily and snuggled back into the cover. "Wait a sec......" he jolted from the bed and took a better look at the clock. "It's already ten minutes to eight?! Crap! I'm going to be late!"

He looked around his room to find that he's the only occupant of it. Ayakashi was not in his sight. "That idiot didn't even bothered to wake me up." Kamui quickly washed himself up and ran out of the door.

He sighed, relieved as he jumped through the closing gates. "Phew, another second and I'll be locked out of the school." he muttered as he made a dash for his class with the school bell ringing. "I hope that I'm not too late for the first day of my class." Kamui sped through the empty hallway, hoping to get into his class before the teacher.

The class was going peacefully until Kamui flung the door open and flew in. The students went silent as they watched Kamui tumbled into the ground and slammed into the teacher's desk noisily.

"May I ask who this is, barging into a class?" the teacher of the class asked, obviously annoyed.

Kamui bounced back to his feet and saluted. "Lokiga Kamui Haisara. I'm a student of Class 1-B."

"Lokiga Kamui Haisara." the teacher flipped through the class roster. "Oh! And I'm Terries Diabora. Call me Terries, or Mr. Diabora. Either way is fine."

Kamui gulped as he heard giggles and snickering from behind him. _'Damn! I'm late!'_

He was brought back to reality by a hard knock on the head from the teacher. "You can get back to you seat now, Lokiga."

"Erm...where's my seat?" Kamui scatched his head as he scanned the class.

"At the back of the class, beside Karsen."

"Hai, sensei." Kamui turned and marched to the back of the class stiffly, much to everyone amusement, only to see two familiar face, one shocked while the other snoring away. His mouth went gaping as his voice tried to escape his throat.

"AAAAHH!!!" Kamui and Megumi, the name of the girl which he had learned the day before, screamed loudly together, which woke the sleeping Yomi beside them, until Kamui was smacked in the head again by Terries, sending him tumbling all the way to the back of the class.

"What was that?" Yomi grumbled sleepily. "I'm trying to sleep here, pricks."

"That-...that-....." Megumi stuttered while pointing shakily at Kamui.

"What's wrong, Meg?" a girl beside Megumi asked.

"That's the Ero Nasubi I've telling you about!" Megumi managed to to speak out.

"Ero Nasubi?" more than half of the class perked up.

"Who are you calling ero?" Kamui bounced back up and yelled. "And I'm not an eggplant!"

Upon hearing Kamui's voice, Yomi perked up from his sleep as well. "So, the punk who called me fat is now in my class. Perfect!"

Kamui gulped upon hearing this. _'Uh-oh! I'm so damn dead!'_

"But it's the fact that you are fat, isn't it, Carvent?" a voice rang from not far away from them.

"And who the hell are you to say that, Lionhart?" Yomi shot back at the person.

"I'm just restating the fact." the boy, named Lionhart with a scar across his face shrugged.

"Why you..." Yomi growled as he pulled a human-sized puppet from his bag.

"Ho? So you want to settle it here and now?" Lionhart grabbed a pair of gauntlets from his desk and pulled them on.

Suddenly, a long curved blade sliced the space in between them, stopping them on their tracks. The two turned to the owner of the nodachi and saw a dangerously calm face.

"A battle among first to third year students can only be held when they are approved by the closest teacher available to them. I'm the nearest teacher available here and I do not approve this fight. So, keep your weapons and get back to your books, before I start taking actions, get it?" Terries said softly.

* * *

As the class attention was focused at Yomi and Lionhart, Kamui took the opportunity and slowly crept back to his seat, settling himself down in a silent manner.

Not longer than a few seconds after he settled his body onto the chair beneath him, he felt a cold glare beside him sending a shiver down his spine.

He turned to the source of the glare and almost shrieked like a little girl. The person sitting on the left side of him and glaring at him was none other than Megumi. What's worse? He knew that he was being glared down by Yomi at the other corner of the class.

"This must be retribution." he mumbled. "Now almost everyone here knows that I'm a pervert. An infamous one." he scratched his head roughly. "And I thought that I could stay low for the time being."

Just then, Terries tapped the chalkboard loudly, gaining attention from the students in the class, including the quiet boy, who had a black bandage wrapped around his right forearm, sitting on the other side of Kamui.

"Alright class, since today is officially the first day of your school, we will be having a test on your magically abilities." Terries announced as he paced in front of the chalk board.

"Whaa?" more than half of the class stood up.

"Why do we have to do the test?" Kamui raised his hand and asked.

"So that we can determine the level of your magical power among you friends." Terries replied nonchalantly.

Some of the students started to break out in cold sweat, mainly because they knew that they will be looked down upon if their magical powers were considered low, and they did not want that to happen to them.

Seeing the nervousness among the students, Terries tapped the chalkboard again to gain attention from the students. "There's no need to worry about the result just yet. You guys are still in the first year. So being weak at the start is nothing to be afraid of." Terries then turned his glance at Yomi and smiled. "Except for Yomi, of course."

By that time, Yomi was already grinding his teeth together. _'I'm so gonna kill him after I graduate from this academy!'_

At the same time, Kamui was quietly dropping his hammer into his shadow and wrote something in the air carefully, hoping that nobody noticed his behaviour. _'Not yet, I have to hide my magical power for now. No one must know of me yet.'_

However, unknown to him, Ayakashi was watching his every movement. _'I still don't get it. Why must he hide his magical power? He doesn't want other people to know about it?'_

"Alright then." Terries' voice cut Ayakashi off his thoughts. "Let us get the order of your seat number to have you amount of magical powers checked. The girls before the boys." Terries announced as he put on a pair of weird glasses and took out the class roster. "So, boys, no funny ideas." he said and proceeded with his examination.

It did not take long until Megumi's turn. She nervously stepped forward and waited for the result.

"4094 Magical points. As expected for the Headmistress' granddaughter, you have quite a high amount magical points." this caused Megumi to blush lightly.

Half an hour later, the boys' turn...

"5672 Magical points. That's a high one, Saivas. Keep that up." Terries smiled after recording the number down onto the roster. Ayakashi walked away smiling.

A few minutes later, Kamui's turn...

"805 Magical points? That's pretty low. Lokiga, you will need to train more to catch up with the rest." Kamui sweated bullets as he laughed sheepishly. _'Good thing I've placed a temporary seal to power down my magical power.'_ he thought as he quickly walked back to his seat, trying to hide his nervousness.

Another half an hour later, Yomi's , as the last student of the class, turn...

"6821 Magical points. Looks like you've been keeping to your training, Yomi." Terries smiled brightly, pleased.

"Shuddap..." Yomi muttered as he returned to his seat slowly, making sure that his glare reached out to Kamui.

"Alright pupils, I'll be writing these numbers down into your personal information. So I will be giving you this period free before we test your physical strength. Feel free to interact with the others around you. And get to the battle arena before this period ends. Is that clear?" Terries placed a thick pile of papers onto his desk.

"Hai, sensei!" the class obediently replied and went to do what they found was the best to do: chat. Terries smiled and exited the door. He had already set his mind into writing something onto the pieces of papers, which contained the personal informations of every single students in his class.

* * *

After some time of writing and completing his work, Terries straightened the papers and went to the battle arena to see that most of his class are already there and had already gotten acquainted with one another.

"Okay, my job is done here. I hope that you guys have a great time chatting with one another." Terries smiled as he clapped his hands loudly to gain attention from the class. " And now we will be conducting the test for your physical strength." He picked a small box that he had taken with him. "And a pair will be chosen randomly to have a light spar with each other."

"Battle spar?" the class asked, some reluctant whereas others with excitement.

"Yes." Terries smiled widely. "But don't worry, we'll stop the battle in time just enough for us to analyse everything we need to analyse." He placed and stirred the content within the box. "Our first chosen combatant." He pulled a small plastic plate out. "Megumi Silvian Nira."

Some of the students gasped as most of them whispered among themselves.

"Megumi? You mean the granddaughter of the Headmistress?"

"I've heard that she's able to take down twelve fighters single-handedly."

"Twelve? That's a lot of fighters, even for the teachers to handle alone!"

"She must be really strong."

"I sympathise the person who has to fight her."

"I'll laugh if that's you."

"Don't jinx me!"

The girl beside Megumi sighed. "Meg, you have become incredibly famous after _that_ incident."

"Please don't remind me, Kiroko." Megumi placed her face on her hands and sighed.

"As for her opponent." Terries pulled another plastic plate out. "Lokiga Kamui Haisara."

"NANI?" Kamui jumped from where he was hiding, earning some chuckling and giggling from the class.

"Is that it, sensei?" Megumi stood up and asked, smiling away.

Kamui felt a shudder coursing down his spine the second time for the day. Ayakashi walked up to him and patted his shoulder lightly. "Good luck, pal."

Kamui screamed loudly and slumped onto the ground face-first. "A~h! I can see a warm light in front of me."

Ayakashi sighed before kicking Kamui in the butt. "Wake up. Don't take the floor as your bed and sleep on it."

"Go away! Don't stop me from ascending to the place called Heaven." Kamui pushed the offending foot away.

"The only place you will be going after your death will be the place called Hell." Ayakashi continued nudging Kamui limp body with his shoe.

"Fine! I'm up." Kamui pushed himself off the ground and dramatically went back into the battle area. "Remember to bury me near the sea if I ever die in this fight, Kashi."

"Hai hai. Just get in there and try to survive." Ayakashi waved the comment off and went to flirt with some of the girls he found sitting not far away.

"Now, the first round of sparring." Terries announced and stepped away from the two. "Let us begin."

Loud screams of cheering erupted as Megumi pulled a small rod from the strap on her left tight, which extended itself into a long lance.

"Wah!" Kamui screamed again. "Not that!"

"Fight me seriously, Ero Nasubi!" Megumi dashed forward with her lance pointing at Kamui's head.

"No way! I don't even have the basic knowledge of fighting!" Kamui ducked with the lance narrowly missing the top of his head, and started running. "I sucks at fighting!"

"Like I'll believe you!" Megumi ran after Kamui swinging her lance at him wildly.

"Please! I beg of you! Don't kill me just yet!" Kamui screamed as the both of them ran in circles within the arena, causing the class to laugh loudly at the stand.

"Oh no, I won't kill you." Megumi said sweetly as she swung her lance again, slicing the back of Kamui's shirt. "I'll make you wish that I've killed you."

"Wah!" Kamui continued running around in circles for his life. "That's not very reassuring to me!"

"It's not meant to be reassuring." Kiroko sighed.

"Stay still!" Megumi tapped the ground once. Blinding white tapes emerged from the ground beneath Kamui and latched themselves onto his legs. Caught unaware by the sneak attack, Kamui fell face-first onto the ground, causing the class to erupt into another fit of laughter.

"Now take this!" Megumi mumbled a spell and blasted several bolts of lights at the trapped Kamui.

"He-!" Kamui could not finish his sentence as the bolts landed on him, exploding. Ayakashi and half of the class cringed at the sight.

"Man! That was harsh!"

"Sugoi! As expected from the granddaughter of the Headmistress. Her name is not for show."

"But I really pity that Lokiga guy."

"Well, he's a pervert, so he sort of deserve this."

Upon hearing these comments, Ayakashi felt the urge to yell at them, but kept his cool. _'Just let this be a lesson to him about keeping his power and not showing them to other people all this time.'_

Somewhere within the crowd, a pair of heterochromic eyes were staring intensely at Kamui. "That guy, didn't use his power at all." the owner of the eyes muttered softly. "Lokiga Kamui Haisara, what a carefree guy....."

* * *

"Alright! That's it for the first round!" Terries announced as the dust settled. Kamui was lying face up on the ground with smoke emitting from his mouth, and was apparently unconscious. Megumi was standing not far away, panting deeply. The class quiet for a few moments before cheers erupted from them again. "Silvian. Keep your power down. You don't want to turn into a murderess, do you?"

"No, sensei." Megumi bowed politely and stepped off the battle arena. Clusters of cheering students cleared a path as she approached Kiroko and sat down beside her.

"My, since when have you became serious in a one-on-one battle?" Kiroko asked Megumi teasingly.

"W-What! I'm not serious in a fight!" Megumi stuttered as her face turned red.

"Really?" Kiroko pretended to be in deep thoughts. "Knowing you for as long as I remember, you will only use spell binds when you are getting serious in a fight."

"T-That's because he kept running around!" Megumi replied a little too loud.

"Ri~ght. Go on." Kiroko tried to hide her smile.

"He's so retarded that he can't even run properly...W-Wait, why am I even telling you this?" Megumi's face went another shade of red as she spotted Kiroko trembling from muffled laughter. "Mou, Kiroko! Stop teasing me!"

"Can't...help...it! Sor...sorry!" Kiroko tried to apologise through her laughter, and almost failed. Megumi ended up grabbing Kiroko's head and started flicking her forehead hard.

At the meantime, Ayakashi was helping Kamui back to the seats. "Now you get what I mean? You ended up like this because you don't want to show your power."

"It's fine, isn't it? No one actually noticed that, right?" Kamui grinned.

"Actually, I'm not the only one who noticed that." Ayakashi admitted.

Kamui smiled lightly. "I know you won't tell me even if I ask you about it. So just bring me to the infirmary." he playfully slapped Ayakashi on the chest. _'She's strong, but she won't last for long in an important battle if she allows her emotions to take control of her.'_ He then turned to Megumi not far away from him and yelled. "No one's ever gonna marry you if you are this violent!"

The class laughed loudly as Megumi's face turned bright red due to anger and embarrassment, but she kept quiet.

"That boy never know when to give up." Kiroko poked Megumi at the side, causing the girl to jump a little. "Maybe he likes you?"

"I've said already! I'll never fall for that Ero Nasubi!" Megumi screamed with her face red as Kiroko started laughing.

"Sensei!" Ayakashi raised his hand while still holding Kamui.

"Yes? What do you need?" Terries turned his attention to Ayakashi.

"Can I bring Kamui to the infirmary? He's injuries seems a little bad."

"I have no need to go the the infirmary." Kamui replied like a drunkard. "That flat chested can't kill me even if she uses a Nova Rain." he fell onto the ground face-first unconscious.

Terries sweatdropped. "Please do. His injuries is worse than I expected."

Ayakashi dragged Kamui towards the direction of the infirmary and turned to see Kiroko holding onto a flailing, angry Megumi.

"Just bring him there and come back." Terries instructed. "There will be a nurse to take care of him."

Kamui suddenly perked up and screamed. "Boobs are the best! Flats are a dread!"

"Come back here you foul beast!" Megumi screamed and continued struggling against Kiroko's hold. Soon, she grew tired from using up too much energy in the fight and scream, and literally fell asleep in Kiroko's hold.

"H-Hey! Don't sleep here! People will get the wrong idea!" Kiroko tried to shake Megumi awake, but to no avail. "Sensei!"

"Huh? What's wrong?" Terries asked.

"Megumi isn't waking up!"

Terries sighed. "That's what happens if you are inexperience with your own power. Sinodo and the Everistas, send her to the infirmary and come back." Just then, the bell chimed loudly. "Okay, never mind, go back to class after that." Terries sighed again. "It seems that we do not have much time left, so we'll stop here for now."

Upon hearing this, some of the students sighed with relieve whereas the others groaned with disappointment, especially Yomi, who was hoping to break a bone or two using his skills. _'Damn! And I thought I'll get some action today!'_ he thought as he followed the rest back to the class.

* * *

At the infirmary, Ayakashi placed Kamui carefully onto the bed so as not to wake the boy up. "Alright! Your turn now." He whispered at the girls behind him.

"Right!" Kiroko and Lune slowly placed the sleeping Megumi beside Kamui and slowly wrapped their arms around each other. "Hope that your plan works out, Ayakashi." Lune patted Ayakashi at the back softly.

"Hai hai! Let's get out of here before anyone comes in and wakes them up." Ayakashi ushered the girls out of the infirmary room, snickering all of the time.

* * *

**Name**:Ayakashi Oblivia Saivas

**Age**: 12

**Height**: 153 cm

**Weight**: 48 kg

**Ability**: Magical Beings Summoning

**Weapon**: Fencing sword

**Profile**: The Oni clan, a renowned clan known to possess the power to  
summon beings related to the Heaven, the Hell, and the Spiritual World.  
Being split into two main branches, the White Oni possesses the power  
to summon beings of the light, whereas the Black Oni possesses the power  
to summon beings from the darkness. Ayakashi, despite being born within  
the family of the Black Oni, is treated different. Being known as the Millennium  
Child, he is able to summon any and every beings found within the clan,  
including rare and powerful Manas, physical beings of pure elements of magic.  
However, he find this......fact not as interesting as the girls he tries to flirt with around him.

* * *

Author's ranting: This is the second chapter! Enjoy it as much as you can! If not, Dreamer's gonna slaughter me!

More translations for the readers. XD

Sensei = Teacher.

Nodachi = A longer version of a katana. I'm not sure if the other name is O-katana

Nani = What

Sugoi = Awesome

Mou = Geez


End file.
